Beaten For Love
by PEACH xx
Summary: After most of her school burns down, Kai's prep school invites Elle's to stay there until everything is fixed. She can't believe she'll be able to see Kai again! But why is he telling her to move on?


First Beyblade fanfiction that i've ever written. (Co-wrote it with best friend actually.)

Kai x OC

"..." speech  
_Italics_ action

**DISCLAIMOR- **I do not nor ever will own Beyblade ... mmhmmm

* * *

Beaten For Love

It has been one year since the blade-breakers had seriously been in touch with one another. Yet, I can still hear everyone laugh whenever Tyson would have said something funny or stupid. Our laughs will always haunt me. I don't know if I will ever get to see them again, or laugh at Tyson just one more time, but I guess our love to our blades will just bring us together again … or … so I hope.

I don't know if anyone has heard from Kai, I know I have. I know that he goes to Whittany Prep School for boys, and that he got his left ear pierced (doesn't that sound hot). I just want to see him again, to have him hold me in his arms again … to feel him close to me. I have been writing letters to him, and he writes back to me from time to time. He keeps telling me I should move on without him, and fall I love with someone who isn't a loner like him. I write back to him asking him why he wants me to do this? Do he love someone else? He says he still loves me, but that makes me all the more confused. I guess it's because he thinks he doesn't deserve a girl like me.

Arg, I just want to slap him. How could he think like that? And I just might be able to do just that. You see, my prep school: Lady Clara's Prep School for girls, had a little accident involving a kitchen … and a few broken fire-detectors. In conclusion half of it burnt down. So Kai's prep school, which isn't to far away from mine (but I guess still pretty far), invited us to stay with them, so I might be able to talk to Kai and physically knock some sense into him on why he's been telling me all this stuff.

It was 6:30 at night when my limo arrived in front of the Whittany Prep School, and it was raining hard. I saw most of my friends on the front steps waiting for me, you got to love those loyal friends … who would wait in the rain for you … _sniffs_ I love those guys. I looked up towards the school and saw boys looking down at us.

"Elle let me help you with your bags!" some of my friends said. All I was holding was my teddy bear that Kai gave me for Valentines Day. It was white with little red hearts all over it. When I hug it, it smells like Kai, and I always savor those moments. I looked at every window I could see, but none of the boys looked like Kai. I looked at all my friends dressed in their full uniform. A red vest, over a maroon long-sleeve shirt, a red ruffled tie, red socks, and black shoes. As I got to the door of the school I gave my teddy bear a squeeze hoping that I would see a glimpse of Kai. But didn't hope too much. I mean, after all, he was anti-social; he would probably be locked up in his dorm … or in a dark corner somewhere. I smiled at that last one. I followed my friends into the cafeteria, _snickers _dark corner.

"Hello Eleanor!" I heard a teacher greeting me as I walked in the door.

"Just go get some dinner. We are having macaroni, chicken, rice, and coleslaw." Still holding my teddy bear I got in line. I saw some boys who volunteered to serve us, I rolled my eyes, I knew Kai wouldn't do that. Once I got my food I sat down by my friends.

"So Elle have you seen your boyfriend yet?" asked Sara.

"No, he is anti-social." I said hoping I didn't make him sound too mean.

"Ohhh … I see"

"Don't you have a picture of him?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes…"

"Well, may I see it?" she said impatiently. I opened my teddy bear to where it had ripped and pulled out a picture of him. He had his regular uniform on with his arms crossed and a small grin on his lips as he stared at the camera.

"This is your boyfriend? He IS anti-social." said Carroll Ann laughing at the photo.

"You have to admit he is cute." Said Elizabeth.

"Cute? Is that all you have to say about him … he is totally hot!" I shouted at them.

"Seriously look at the way his hair goes, his eyes, his pierced ear, his face. He's freaking wonderful!" I said pointing at the picture.

"Calm down Elle, okay he is wonderful. So let's change the subject, what are you going to say to him?" asked Carroll Ann.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

"Well then start thinking before it is too late!" Carroll Ann continued to scold me. I then saw Juliana Marie walk in blushing, and looking down towards the floor.

"Hey Juliana come sit by me!" I said waving to her. She looked up at me, and I saw how bright red she was.

"I think I'm too love struck to sit." She said.

"Why?" asked Carroll Ann.

"Well, I was just getting out of my limo, right, and I saw this brown haired boy." Juliana explained to us. "He asked if I wanted him to take my bags, I must have blushed, but I nodded to him. He told me his name was Wyatt and then I told him my name. He asked if I knew how to beyblade, and I said no but I've always really wanted to learn. So he told me he could teach me, if I wanted, at his dorm." Juliana then showed us her hand, which had 2 numbers on it. "The first one is his dorm number, and the second one is his phone number. He told me to call him when I had time for him to teach me." Juliana said while slowly sitting down.

"Awww … that is soo cute!" Elizabeth said straightening out her vest.

"Maybe he knows Kai!" I said squeezing my teddy bear.

"Maybe, so when should I talk to him?" Juliana questioned.

"Like now!" I answered quickly.

"No, wouldn't tomorrow be better? I mean, it IS kind of late, and they have no school tomorrow." Sara added.

"I guess … okay … then tomorrow it is." Juliana agreed.

After we were done eating out teachers lead us to the library. The fireplace had a huge fire going in it, and the shelves filled up to the ceiling gave it a cozy atmosphere. When Sara, Elizabeth, Carroll Ann, Juliana Marie, and I got into the library we pulled some chairs towards the fire to form a semi-circle. I stared into the fire while everyone around me was talking. The flames kind of reminded me on Kai's face … and he was smiling at me, I smiled back and shook my head.

"Elle are you okay?" Sara asked while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I might be able to see Kai." I sighed leaning my head on my bear.

"No hunny.." Elizabeth started. "You WILL see Kai no matter what!"

"Then when you see him, you're going to drop whatever your holding and run to him. When he spots you, he'll smile and hold you in his arms. And you'll kiss and live happily ever after." Carroll Ann said. "And if I'm wrong, then maybe he doesn't love you the way you love him and he doesn't deserve you." Carroll Ann stood and gave Elle a hug. "But I'm sure he loves you the same." Everyone got up and joined Carroll Ann in the hug.

"Thanks, you girls are the best friends anyone could ever have."

"Good luck, Elle." Juliana Marie smiled.

"Go for it girl." Sara said giving me the thumbs up.

"Kiss him like you mean it!" Elizabeth was as forward as ever.

"I will just you wait, I will." I said giving them all another hug.

Once we were done discussing our plans to hit Kai with everything we've got, our teachers led us back to the cafeteria, which was cleaned up and replaced with 200 beds or so. They were in 3 rows and all squeezed together. Juliana whispered to me something in my ear "I guess they expect us ladies to jump over one another to go to the bathroom." I just smiled.

"This is where all of you young ladies will be sleeping for the next 3 days. I want you all to get changed, cleaned up, and hurry to bed. The only reason that you should get up is to go to the bathroom." The Head Mistress stated clearly. We all hurried towards the bathrooms, and then placed our bags under the beds where we wanted to sleep. Sara was on the end, then Carroll Ann, me, Juliana Marie, and finally Elizabeth. Once everyone was done washing up or getting dressed we all went under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Review ... mmhmmm 


End file.
